


What Is Love?

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 12 year age gap between Yongguk and Daehyun, Daehyun is 22, Himchan is a bit of a dick, Junhong is a surprisingly good friend to Daehyun, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Baby Daehyun, Sugar Daddy Yongguk, Sugar Daddy/Baby arrangments, Supportive Junhong and Youngjae, Yongguk is 34, a bit of violence at the end of ch. 2 but only one person is getting punched, can you guess who?, more tags to be added as the story progresses, practice safe sex please, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: Daehyun wakes up nauseous one morning and comes to the conclusion that he is pregnant. He buys a test...and finds out that he is pregnant...with his sugar daddy's baby.Or this author was bored one day and thought she'd add to the BangDae community...now I know that I may get criticism from fans and I apologize if MPreg's make you uncomfortable. But I couldn't think of anyone better than this pair, hetero or gay/pan/bi.





	1. Is Love the little one growing within me?

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. This is what i have come up with. I am in need of a beta to help me make this story prettier. If you know anyone who is comfortable with MPreg and is a fan of BangDae let me know in the comments or contact me at my tumblr, (cannot hotlink for the life of me so search me) daeindaeout and send me a message! I do not use my twitter as much as I'd like to. Please don't be too hard with the criticism. I am a delicate nugget. Updates will be slow, cause I do lose inspiration sometimes.

There were many expectations that Jung Daehyun had for today. He expected to wake up and feel well rested despite the last few weeks of exhaustion and lethargy; he had expected to have a full and hearty breakfast that contained low fat oats, with fresh fruit and some flax seeds and a healthy smoothie drink that contained spinach, raspberries, mangoes and even almond milk. He had expected to go grocery shopping and go to the new cafe that opened recently. He definitely expected to get pampered before going to see Yongguk the next evening, which consisted of a seaweed wrap, a wax (just his legs, and parts of his pubic area even if the elder has told him many times that he hadn’t minded that he had pubic hair).

 

What he didn’t expect was waking up extremely nauseous, light headed and still exhausted despite having slept almost 12 hours. 

 

The brunette turned to his side, hoping that sleep will take away the nausea. When that only aggravated it more he sat up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting last night’s dinner. He hated vomiting. If there was anything he hated more than a messed up schedule it was whatever caused his schedule to mess up in the first place. And this nausea is really fucking up his schedule. 

 

He heaved once more before standing up, wiping his mouth with some tissue and flushing the toilet, rinsing his mouth out with water and a bit of mouthwash. 

 

Daehyun sighed and wondered why he was feeling sick. He rifled through his medicine cabinet, hoping to find some Pepto Bismol. A small square box fell into the sink as the brunette found the bottle with the pink liquid. It was his birth control pills… A refill… From a few weeks ago. Or was it a month ago?

 

He counted the days. It had been more than 3 weeks since he last took his birth control. He was usually so careful when having sex with Yongguk, condoms combined with the pills had always prevented an unplanned pregnancy. Well in their case, an unwanted one; considering that their relationship was a Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy arrangement. 

 

But the last few weeks Daehyun had completely forgotten about the pills with his schedule, he was not only Yongguk’s sugar baby but his assistant as well. The elder had just finished wrapping up a business deal with a hesitant client five and a half weeks ago. That night was one of the most pleasurable nights Daehyun had, because his boss had a lot of pent up frustration.

 

Apparently they both forgot to use a condom. And then another client was interested in another deal with Yongguk, so they had spent the last three weeks preparing a contract and getting it settled.

 

That had taken less time than the previous client, but it still prevented Daehyun from taking his contraceptives. 

 

With a shaky hand Daehyun picks the box up and cautiously inspects it, as if it was housing a deadly spider. He puts it down and contemplates, nibbling on his bottom lip. Should he get a pregnancy test or go to the doctors to get it done?

 

He sighed and walks out of the bathroom and into his room. He wanders to his wardrobe and pulls the doors open, grabbing a sweatshirt and joggers. He pulls his joggers on and then puts the sweatshirt on, grabbing his wallet and keys from his nightstand. He looks at his phone before unplugging it and putting it in his pocket.

 

His apartment was a nice apartment. Two bedroom, with modern appliances and a pretty nice bathroom. The best part was that it was in a nice neighborhood. Away from the noises of the night, no drunkards yelling on the street. 

 

The brunette walks out of his apartment, making sure that it was locked before making his way to the elevator. He had to call the spa to cancel his appointment. 

 

Once the receptionist picked up he informed him that he was canceling and would pay the cancellation fee. Now that he wasn’t a struggling intern he could afford such luxuries and still have enough.

 

He had been Yongguk’s sugar baby for a long while after all, and the man paid generously after each session. 

 

But now, Daehyun was unsure if the things he felt were appropriate for a sugar daddy/baby arrangement. Would the elder cut off ties if Daehyun was in fact pregnant? Or would he wait until he had the baby and then take them from him? No. Don’t be stupid Daehyun. Of course the elder wouldn’t do such things to him.

 

But he was still scared to tell the man about the possibility of him being pregnant. Daehyun rubbed his arm, pocketing his phone. He still hadn’t decided how he was going to find out if he was pregnant or not.

 

After getting into his car he decided to get a home pregnancy test and then go to the doctor to confirm. He nodded and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and drove to the pharmacy. 

 

As stated earlier, Daehyun lived in a nice neighborhood; there were families living across the apartment complex from his, the occasional elder living in the same complex as him with cute lap dogs or felines. 

  
  


The pharmacy was a five minute walk from his apartment and a two minute drive. He had hoped that he wouldn't have had to go there for a pregnancy test anytime soon. He nibbled on his bottom lip and parked close to the pharmacy before getting out and walking the rest of the way.

It was a nice day, sunny with white clouds. All he could focus on was that there were so many parents out with their children, from infants to toddlers. 

  
  


What caught his attention was a male couple, holding hands and laughing. One had his arm wrapped around the other. His partner looked to be about six months pregnant, a happy and healthy glow to his features. They were both the same height, but that was where the similarities stopped. The pregnant male had black hair, while his partner had grey with some purple highlights. The grey haired man had almond shaped eyes, a long nose and thin but pouty lips. His skin had a natural tan, while the black haired man had large round eyes, a small slim nose and thick lips, his skin tone in between tan and pale. 

  
  


With a start, Daehyun realized he wanted that. He wanted that so badly. Not just with anyone, but with Yongguk. He sped up his walk after that, keeping his head down, only looking up occasionally to check if he was close to the pharmacy.

 

Daehyun was shaken to the core at his earlier revelation. It was a scary and dangerous thought to have. He was unsure of how Yongguk felt about him, unsure if they could have what the couple had that he'd seen earlier. He scrubbed away the tears, now wasn’t the time to get emotional over something he couldn’t have.

 

Once he arrived to the pharmacy he walked in and grabbed a basket. He made a stop at the refrigerators that housed the soft drinks, juice and waters. He grabbed several bottles of cranberry juice before making his way to the medication aisle. 

 

The sight of multiple pregnancy tests overwhelmed him, there were ones that promised a 98 % accuracy, ones with words and happy faces and + - signs. With a sigh he reached out and grabbed the one with the promise of a 98 % accuracy, plus several other ones as a just in case. 

 

He tossed them into the basket and walked away, his hands shaking as he approached the check-out counter. He placed his items on the conveyor belt, stacking the basket in its proper place, pulling out his wallet. 

 

Daehyun struggled with pulling out his debit card, the thin plastic slipping every time he tried to latch onto it. He stuttered out an apology to the clerk; who simply shrugged.

 

‘Take a deep breath and calm down Daehyun, now is not the time to have a panic attack in the pharmacy in front of other people.’ he thinks to himself before inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Finally he slid a finger underneath the card and plucked it out. 

 

The clerk tapped a couple of times on the screen and handed the card terminal to Daehyun, who simply tapped the card onto the terminal. After several moments the terminal verified his payment, the clerk, whose name tag read Junhong handed Daehyun his bag and bid him a good day. 

 

Daehyun nods and briskly walks out. He could feel a panic attack coming on. He ignored his surroundings, the air seemed to get thicker, every eye seemed to be on him. The brunette could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. 

 

He wasn’t too sure if he could make it to his car before the attack hit. It had been a while since he has had one. The last time Daehyun had experienced an attack was when he was studying for his final exam. Which was right before his graduation.

 

Before he could cross the street to get to his car he heard a honk and then felt a hand on his arm, tugging him away from the vehicle that was about to pull into the parking lot. 

 

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings,” A light but deep voice said. Daehyun looked up… And up. It was the kid; Junhong, from the pharmacy. “Th-thank you.” Daehyun mumbled, gripping so tightly onto his bag that he was surprised the plastic didn’t snap from the pressure.

 

“You look like you’re one second away from having a panic attack. Let’s get you back to the pharmacy.” Junhong says, placing a large hand on his back to guide him through an alley to a door. Daehyun wasn’t going to lie. He was a little scared but he let the other open the door and walked in when Junhong gestured for him to.

 

The door lead to what seemed like the staff room for the pharmacy. “Take a seat and try to calm your breathing, while you’re here you can take your pregnancy test.” The other male says, pocketing his keys and walking to the mini fridge in the corner. 

 

The room looked nice, with beige walls and cream colored furniture which consisted of a sectional, an arm chair and large coffee table. “What if the tests aren’t for me? What if they’re for someone else?” Daehyun asks, looking at the taller man.

 

“If you were buying it for someone else you wouldn’t have been close to a panic attack.” Junhong says, plopping on the sectional. Daehyun sighed in defeat before pulling out a bottle of juice and cracking it open. He glances around while drinking, it was going to take a while, so Daehyun sat down gently on the armchair.

 

What was he going to do? His best friend was in Incheon for a business meeting, his parents were back in Busan and his older brother was in America, studying for a Management position. He couldn’t exactly tell Yongguk what was going on either. He took a deep breath before taking another sip of the juice.

“What’s your name?” Junhong asks, fiddling with his phone. 

 

“Daehyun.” He says, pressing the cool bottle against his neck and forehead. After that the room fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silence, the only sound being Junhong’s fingers rapping against the couch and Daehyun’s occasional stuttered breath. 

 

“You don’t sound like you’re from around here,” The taller said conversationally. 

 

“I’m from Busan..I came here after graduating from school.” He replies, feeling the pressure build up in his bladder. “Where’s your bathroom?” Daehyun asked, standing up. Junhong points to the bathroom wordlessly. 

 

He walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind himself, locking the door. He pulls out a test and opens it with shaking hands, sighing when he fumbles before finally opening it by completely destroying the box. He let out another frustrated sigh when both of the tests were wrapped in plastic.

 

He tore it open with his teeth before pulling the test out and removing the cap. He pulled his joggers down underneath his testicles, before peeing onto the test, capping it before pulling his pants back up and grabbing several paper towels and folding them on top of the counter before placing the test on them.

 

He washed his hands and grabbed the box, reading through the instructions. He had to wait 3-5 minutes, so with a sigh he sat on the toilet bowl.

 

His thoughts went wild with anxiety. What was he going to do if he ended up pregnant? Was he going to terminate the pregnancy? Was he going to quit his job and move back home? Put the baby up for adoption? More importantly… How was he going to tell Yongguk? Was he going to even let the man know?

 

He let out a little sob, feeling conflicted. Daehyun wanted Yongguk to know. He wanted him right here with him, holding him and letting know that everything was going to be okay. That he was going to take care of them. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of leaving without a word. Of leaving without telling the older man that he loved him. 

 

After agonizing over what he was going to do, he hadn’t realized that 5 minutes had gone by until he heard a gentle knock on the door, followed by a gentle but muffled “Daehyun?”

 

Daehyun blinked, checking his phone before grabbing the test with shaky hands. 

 

And there it was. A Plus sign. Within seconds he experienced several emotions at the same time. Elation, followed by dread, and then hope and hopelessness. Could the test be defective? It promised a 98 % accuracy. It could be wrong. He sighed and wiped his eyes, canning the test before grabbing his phone. He dialed his doctor’s number, setting up an appointment before hanging up and pocketing his phone. For now he was going to take another test and then another, just to be sure..


	2. Is it the love that you get when a friend defends you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun waits around for his appointment and fucks up when telling Youngjae that he is pregnant.

The day had gone by in a blur. Junhong had been nice enough to walk Daehyun back to his car, waving him off before going back to his shift. Daehyun hadn’t exactly felt numb, but not completely there and together all the same.

 

After confirming his appointment for that afternoon, the man had decided to go and run over his options in the comfort of his own home. It was a nicely sized condo, slightly bigger than others, well furnished with comfortable furniture and up-to-date appliances and a nice size ensuite bathroom.

 

He had gotten the condo about four months before. It took a lot of convincing from Yongguk to get Daehyun to move from his shady apartment. Daehyun, of course, didn’t find anything wrong with his apartment, it was just the location. Crimes happened almost daily in his old neighborhood. Daehyun was eventually convinced that he had to move was when he had walked in on someone stealing from his apartment one evening, after a date night with his sugar daddy.

 

The burglar was just as scared as Daehyun was, dropping what was in his arms and shoving Daehyun out of his way as he ran for it. 

 

Daehyun had made a frantic call to Yongguk, making sure that nothing of value was taken.

 

The next morning Yongguk had his friends help move Daehyun out of his old apartment and into Yongguk's temporarily until he could find a place of his own, while some of his things, like furniture and his bed were sold or went into storage.

 

The researching had been a week long process, having being no limit as to what Daehyun wanted his new home to be like. 

 

The first few days were spent searching the area with a realtor and Yongguk, until they found his condo. The rent was decent for a man with a Secretary job, but with the amount of 0’s in his bank account he could afford a house in a gated suburb with a white picket fence and then some.

 

Within days, Daehyun was moved into his new home. It had two bedrooms, one of which he converted into a nice guest room, with 2 baths, one of which was the ensuite. 

  
  


Daehyun smiled fondly at the memories.

 

He sighed as he entered his condo, tossing his keys into a bowl that was set on a little table by the door.

 

He shrugged off his coat and toed off his shoes, before going to his room and sitting on his bed. 

 

What was he going to do? An abortion wasn't something he was going to even consider. Just the thought of terminating the pregnancy had him shuddering. He didn't think he would be strong enough to go through with it.

 

Daehyun had always wanted a family. 

 

But this wasn't how he had pictured it. He sighed and led down on his bed, curling up and closing his eyes. He feared telling Yongguk. What was the man going to do? Abandon him? Make him terminate the pregnancy? Fire him and make him leave? 

 

With each thought there was a dagger digging deeper and deeper into his heart. Man, was he in love with Bang Yongguk and  _ man _ was he ever fucked for falling in love with Bang Yongguk.

 

He couldn't take the pain. 

 

The wetness on his cheeks surprised him, but once he started he couldn't stop and before long Daehyun was sobbing, wrapping his arms protectively over his stomach. 

 

He didn't know how much time had passed before he slowly stopped, eyes and throat sore. He inhaled shakily before standing up and and exhaling.

 

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the cold water, splashing the water all over his face before shutting the water off and leaning against the counter. 

 

He began thinking of things he could do. His cravings hadn't started yet, the nausea taking the forefront of his thoughts. He wondered what weird cravings he would get, and which ones that could satisfy him and his child. 

 

He remembered his mother telling him of her strange cravings, such as oreos dipped in pickle juice, or the strange craving for a certain chocolate that could only be found on the other side of Busan. 

 

It had irked his father but his love for his wife and children were strong. 

 

He had admired his parents relationship, having been together for nearly 30 years.

 

He sighed. “Are you going to give me trouble little bean?” He talks to his stomach. His older brother had married a pretty girl from Daegu. She was a kindergarten teacher. A rather tiny thing with a big personality, who could reel in her sometimes erratic husband.

 

Their mother absolutely adored her, and when they found out that she was pregnant, their mother had all but moved herself into their home. With a bit of sweet talk and persuasion, their father was able to get an apartment fifteen minutes away from their new spacy apartment. 

  
  


They hadn't told anyone the exact details of how they met, Daehyun just knows it was at a bar. His brother had probably made a fool of himself.

 

He wondered how he was going to tell his parents. He couldn't exactly call them and say “Hey, I'm pregnant. Yeah, you remember my boss? you met him at last years Christmas party, the one you called extremely handsome and mysterious. Yeah he's the father but we are not in a relationship, he is my sugar daddy. Congratulations! I'll see you all soon

“

 

Yeah like that'll go well.

 

His snorted at the possible scenario of his mother having a conniption. His ass would be dead twice over by the time she was done with him.

 

He sighed and sniffled. There was only one other person who knew of his arrangement with his boss. 

 

He grabbed his phone and dialed his long time friends number. 

 

“Hey asshole.” His friend rumbled, most likely waking up from a nap. 

 

He smiled. “Hey pisshead. I have...a teeny...I wouldn't say problem...just get over here as soon as possible please. I'd rather tell you in person.” He says

 

Youngjae groans. “You couldn't have texted that to me?” his voice rises with irritation.

 

“And deny myself the entertainment of seeing your irritated face? No thanks.” Daehyun replied, inhaling before blurting out, “So I’m pregnant.” 

 

There’s a deafening silence, almost intangible. Youngjae stared at him in shock. “How?” He choked out. Daehyun snorted.

 

“Well, I’m not exactly going to give you all the details but I had unprotected sex with Yongguk about a month ago, and a week ago I started feeling sick, so I bought a pregnancy test, several in fact, and now...here we are.”

 

There was a rustling on the other side, like someone had abruptly sat up.

 

“You’re pregnant with Yongguk’s kid!” He heard a deep voice shriek. Oh shit...oh no. This was bad...this was really bad. There was no way. He knew that voice. He heard that voice on a daily basis.

 

The man behind the voice was Kim Himchan. Yongguk’s long time friend and confidant. No, Himchan was more than a friend he was like a brother to the CEO, had known each other since before they were born. 

 

Daehyun hung up the phone and tossed it onto the other side of his bed, groaning when it started ringing and beeping with multiple calls and text messages. He couldn’t deal with this right now. When had Youngjae and Himchan gotten together? How long have they been together? Was it serious? Or was it one of those friends with benefits things. 

 

He snatched his phone and looked at the time, cursing when he realized he had thirty minutes to get to the Dr’s office. He shot off his bed and rushed to his front door, slipping on some shoes, before checking his pockets for his wallet and keys.

 

Daehyun opened the door, yelping when he saw a red-faced and panting Himchan. He looked irate and confused. Daehyun cursed before side-stepping Himchan, only to be pulled back by the elder’s hand on his arm.

 

“Jung, you can’t just spring that shit on me and Youngjae like that. Does Guk know?” Himchan said, crossing his arms. Daehyun nibbled on his bottom lip, looking at the ground.

 

“I just found out earlier,” He murmured, wrapping an arm around his stomach. It felt soft, softer than before. 

 

“Are you going to tell him.” It didn’t sound like a question, more like an accusation. 

 

Daehyun knew that the other man didn’t quite approve of his and Yongguk’s arrangement. And he could see why. Attractive CEO, a young one at that. One that couldn’t say no, and when he did it wasn’t stern. One that had built several schools in Africa, while encouraging multiple people to do the same. One who did charity work on his own time without notifying the media, only doing it because he wanted to, not because he had to or because he wanted publicity.

 

We’re talking about one of Korea’s greatest CEO’s. There wasn’t a person who didn’t admire Yongguk and his work, both professional and personal. 

 

But with the good there is always bad. Many people had taken advantage of the kind-hearted CEO, sending him into a spiraling depression and crushing anxiety. He had disappeared for almost half a year, only Himchan and Daehyun knowing where he had gone. Back home, Incheon, for a month and a half before taking off to a rural area just outside of the city.

 

That was when Himchan had stepped up to the plate while Yongguk took a well needed break. And that was when Himchan went from being the elder’s best friend and brother to his best friend, brother and what Daehyun liked to call, personal emotional bodyguard.

 

The things Himchan had seen only made him an Ice Prince, protecting Yongguk when he could.

 

“Himchan I have to go, I have an appointment.” He says, slipping by. He felt a rough grip on his upper arm, flinching when the grip tightened. 

 

“Answer me, Jung. This better not be some sick ploy to trap Yongguk into a relationship! If that’s true then that’s fucked up. Is it even his? How do we know you haven’t fucked another person behind his back? Isn’t that what sugar baby’s are? Glorified whores-” Before he could say any more, Daehyun had punched him.

 

“You know that the contract I signed stated that I can’t date ANYONE as long as Yongguk and I still have this arrangement. He held back a sob, heart pounding and body heat rising up. “You’re a fucking dick, Kim. I don’t see what Youngjae sees in you.” He said, stalking off to his car and opening it.

 

Before Himchan could retaliate, Daehyun was driving off.

 

Himchan felt a tightening in his chest. He knew he had gone too far with his words. He knew he had hurt Daehyun on a personal level, but he had to be sure that Daehyun wasn’t trapping his best friend in a relationship. That had happened far too many times. He couldn’t stand the thought of Yongguk being hurt once again.

  
  


He leaned against the side of the building, running his fingers through his hair. Before long he heard footsteps, and he looked up. Youngjae.

 

“What the hell, Chan?” The younger asked, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. “Where’s Dae? Did I miss him?”

 

Himchan looked away, biting his bottom lip. If there was one person who could rip him a new one and get away with it, it would be Yoo Youngjae. His sweet, honey voiced Youngjae.

 

And he was definitely going to get it once Youngjae found out that he had implied that not only had Daehyun slept with another person but called him a glorified whore.

 

“Chan what happened to your face? Did Dae do that?” Himchan looked away, tilting his head when Youngjae tried to get a better look.

 

“I’m fine..it was my fault.” He said.

 

“What did you do?” Youngjae asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh....soyeah....Himchan and Youngjae....it was just a random pairing but I thought it would go well, considering Youngjae is Dae's best friend and Himchan is Guk's best friend...and is a bit of an asshole to Himchan. It won't last for long. I don't like when angst carries out when it could easily resolved. UHHHHHHHHHHHH...sorry for the ending. I'm not stopping, this has just sat in my docs for a long while and when I wrote i felt like I had to stop there until I got to the next chapter, so this is maybe a filler??? ALSO FACK ignore in the first chapter about Daehyun living in a one bedroom apartment. I'm going to remove that from the first chapter and update the first chapter with the beta'd version. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, I hope this chapter is decent, please don't hate Chan. He's just a protective friend. Also there's a bit of back history with Yongguk there! I just hope me including Himchan isn't too confusing!


End file.
